The present invention relates to shredder apparatus and more particularly to high production rate industrial metal shredding devices.
The closest prior art known to inventor is the 100 H.P. shredder manufactured by Miller Manufacturing Company, Turlock, Calif. The Miller machine has many problems and a relatively short life. Further, it is quite difficult to service and it is equally difficult to maintain high production rates with the apparatus.
No provisions have been made to reduce wear of or extend life of major wear elements or to protect or strengthen vulnerable parts such as nuts or bolt heads of parts directly engaged in the shredding operation. For instance nuts that hold on vanes in the rotor are completely exposed and located on the high wear side of the rotor. The shredder liner lies against the main frame of the device so that the main frame is rapidly worn and this region of the frame must be regularly cut out with a torch and a new section welded in. Further the Miller unit employs a square recessed region terminating the input chute resulting in a build up of foil and other deposits which adversely effect operation of the machine. The apparatus further makes no provision for removal of worn out liners either in the form of ready access thereto or mechanism for loosening lines which are virtually "welded" in by deposits of fines and mud, etc. In consequence the machine has low production rates and very high cost of maintenance and repair.